


Norvina

by icedcoffeebro



Series: Sonny + Makeup [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: GNC Sonny, M/M, Makeup, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny loves makeup, Rafael treats him to a shopping spree in Sephora.





	Norvina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kat! Hope you have a wonderful day! I told you this series would happen, and here it is! Shout out to Justin for the idea that Sonny loves makeup, love you both!

Sonny was damn near prancing til he reached the door to Sephora. He offers his hand to his boyfriend Rafael, who smiles to him as he takes it, happy to see his partner beaming. He kisses his hand. 

“You can get anything you want, sunshine.” He tells him, and they enter the store together. 

Rafael couldn’t help but notice how Sonny looks reminiscent of a dog upon receiving a treat. He’s well aware of Sonny’s passion for makeup. And he had decided months ago that for his birthday, he’d take him on a shopping spree of whatever makeup he wanted. All the makeup he had was makeup his sisters didn’t like, and none of it was high end. 

“Rafi look at these!!” Sonny says, carrying a bunch of loose colorful glitters. Rafael only understands the basics of makeup, so he assumes these go above the eyeshadow. He nods at Sonny, “You know you can get anything you want, mi amor,” and he feels bold enough to kiss Sonny’s cheek. Sonny beams at this and runs off to keep exploring the different makeup.

“Rafi! Look! They have Fenty!” Sonny exclaims, basically jumping on his feet “I can’t believe they have this”

To this, Rafael chuckles, he finds Sonny adorable, “Sonny, it’s Rihanna’s makeup, of course it’s here” 

Sonny clutches his heart, his eyes look like they’re about to tear up, “You really do listen to me”

Rafael smiles and holds his hand “Of course I do, mi vida” he plants a soft kiss on the back of his hand. He could swear Sonny’s eyes glimmer. 

“Te amo” Sonny says, and a blush expands through his face, feeling self conscious about his Spanish in front of his native speaker boyfriend. 

“Pero yo te amo más” Rafael says, making Sonny blush harder. 

Sonny grabs something decidedly from a lower counter “I want this one” 

Rafael grabs the item Sonny’s offering, he reads the name and can’t help but smirk “Trophy wife,” he takes a quick look at Sonny, and nods, pouting his lower lip out, “fitting,” 

“Hey!” Sonny objects, taking away the highlighter from his boyfriend’s hands “I’ll have you know I have a successful job!”

“Of course,” Rafael says, a smirk plastered on his lips “but you could also be my arm candy”

Taking up on Rafael’s habits, Sonny rolls his eyes, “If only you took me to DA dinners,”

“Trust me,” Rafael avoids his eyes, focusing instead on the model pictured in the counter, “I wouldn’t put you through that hell”

“Oh c’mon, Rafi” Sonny lightly moves his jaw so he faces him, “I could be your trophy wife” he rises the little box, a cheeky smile on his face. 

Rafael can’t help but chuckle, he presses his lips, licks them, his eyes focusing on one undetermined point; Sonny know this is his face when he’s making decisions, “You know what? You’ll make those dinners a little less sufferable” he gives Sonny a smile. Sonny is beaming, he wraps his long arms around Rafael.

“I can’t wait,” he stays there, smiling at Rafael, until a Sephora employee approaches them.

“Uh, can I help you with something?” 

“We’re good” Rafael says, and Sonny can’t help but think how sexy he looks when he’s so assertive. The employee stands there unmoving, as if an ADA and a detective were about to shoplift from Sephora. Rafael rolls his eyes and sends her away with a dismissive hand movement. The employee shrugs, unbothered. 

Rafael then places his hands on Sonny’s hips, as he has his arms still wrapped around him. “Didn’t you want a palette?” He says softly. Sonny smiles widely, showing off his dimples, and goes look at different sections of the store, Rafael can only assumes he’s able to look through them so quickly since he had a clear idea of what he wants–and because he’s a perceptive detective. Sonny watches a lot of makeup reviews, so he knows the gist of it. When he slows down, Rafael goes to him, he swatches some eyeshadow on his hand. 

“Do you think this will make my eyes pop?” He puts the back of his hand next to his eyes. 

“Uh, yes?” Rafael says, “there’s like, seven different eyeshadows on your hand sweetheart,” 

Sonny chuckles, realizing he hadn’t been specific, “I think I wanna go with something that has bold and subtle colors alike. 

He grabs Rafael’s hand and guides him to Anastasia Beverly Hills. 

He grabs a palette with a purple case, “this one just came out last year,” he opens the sample up, “isn’t it pretty?” 

Rafael evaluates the colors, “You’ll look so good when you use them, sunshine” 

Sonny smiles so wide, Rafael can swear he could drown on it. 

“Is that all you want?” Rafael says 

“Well,” Sonny says, looking at the two boxes he’s holding, “I just really wanted some Fenty and a palette”

“Grab a lipstick at the very least,” Rafael says, “complete the look,” he smiles at him.

Sonny obliges, excitedly heading to Stila and grabbing a Stay All Day® Liquid Lipstick, in Patina– a dusty rose shade. Sonny likes how pink his lips are, and he likes playing around with it. 

“Done!” He prances over to Rafael.

“You really made your research didn’t you?” 

“I told you I watched all those videos for something!”

Rafael can’t help but fall in love all over again.

————————————————

For a change of scenery, and so Sonny can test his new gifts without fearing judgement, Rafael decides their next date will be a night club, “You will be able to see my Cuban moves”

“Nick told me about them,” Sonny teased “he wasn’t impressed”

Rafael just laughed. 

Rafael had seen Sonny with makeup before, but nothing quite as expensive as the ones he had gotten for him. He is excited about the outcome, and moreso, he is tripping with anticipation of how happy Sonny will be. Due to his line of work, he doesn’t get to wear makeup that often. But when he does, he glows even brighter than usual.

He comes out from the bathroom, and Rafael feels like all of the oxygen has been sucked out from his lungs. Sonny is perfect. 

“You look so pretty” he plants a kiss on his lips, hoping it’ll leave a stain on his own, then remembers Sonny excitedly explaining matte lipstick to him some weeks ago. Rafael makes the mental note to bring up red, common lipstick to Sonny.

Sonny has the biggest smile on his face, his purple eyelids making his blue eyes pop.

“Thank you for everything, Rafi” he rests his forehead lightly on Rafael’s own, “I love you”

“Anything for you” Sonny looks ethereal with the gold highlighter, showcasing the best of his feautures, “you’re beautiful” he kisses him again, and again, and again. 

Sonny is sure that, if he doesn’t pull away, they’ll never leave. And he really needs a night out, so he does so, “C’mon, Rafi,” he holds his hand out, catching Rafael’s hand and interlacing their fingers together, “I just really wanna dance with you,” 

And that’s what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @adarafabarba
> 
> Hope you enjoy this concept! Comments and kudos are my fuel to keep writing really, so consider donating some :D


End file.
